Search for water
In Ichigo Momomiya Pilot (NDS and WII) - Search for water I saw the part where they were dancing by the pool and the woman fell in the pool and blew up by Mac's huge shot. The after electric eel uses spark destroy the 'Kind' and her out the kind, Vicky's kindness back from full power to off, causing Vicky to force the animals out of the house. Intro Image:Grindertaur_hired_by_Shredder.png|Grindertaur hired by Shredder Image:Search_for_water_intro.png|Intro 1 Image:Girls_wearing_bikini.png|Intro 2 Character Image:Tom.png|Tom Player weakness hint *Kiva Watch out for Bugzzy's Support is tiny bug. *Shampoo Watch out for burn her with the "flame" enemy. *Topaz Watch out for fighter enemy is effective against flying Mechs. *Queen Lucy Watch out for Poppy Bros. Jr.'s throw boomerang like a cutter at cut her leg. *Mitzi Watch out for Ninja enemy's slash. *Zaizen Watch out for Mirror enemy that Magical girl. Enemy weakness hint *Blipper Attack with a sharp weapon. *Knight A Multi-angle weapon is effective against Sword Enemy. *Walky Use the Gyro Attack. *Bomber Watch out for explode! There can be one weapon that extinguishes fire. *Bros. Jr. Attack with a sharp weapon. *Burt Burn him with the "flame" weapon. *Bros. Sr. There can be one weapon that Dive Missile and Animals. *Bugzzy You could easily defeat him if you had a weapon that shoots vertically. Characters *Sam *Dana *Princess Daisy *Kiva *Shampoo *Marin *Topaz *Pike Queen Lucy *Mitzi *Touko Zaizen *Hilda Spellman Playable Characters Image:Kiva.png|Kiva Image:Shampoo_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Shampoo Image:Topaz.png|Topaz Image:Pike_Queen_Lucy.png|Pike Queen Lucy Image:Mitzi.png|Mitzi Image:Touko_Zaizen.png|Touko Zaizen Allies Image:Sam.png|Sam Image:Marin.png|Marin Image:Fifi.png|Fifi Image:Dana.png|Dana Image:Hilda_(Pike_Queen_Lucy's_Assistant).png|Hilda Stage Stage Select Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_in_Beauty_and_the_Obese_Episode.png|Ichigo Momomiya Image:Stripperella_in_Beauty_and_the_Obese_Episode.png|Stripperella Image:Rima_and_Melody_in_Beauty_and_the_Obese_Episode.png|Rima and Melody Image:Zhen_Ji_in_Beauty_and_the_Obese_Episode.png|Zhen Ji Image:Zhen_Ji_in_Beauty_and_the_Obese_where_is_Hello_Nurse_Say.png|Zhen Ji in Beauty and the Obese where is Hello Nurse Say Kiva's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Plasma_shoot.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Plasma shoot at Ape Man in Kiva's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Slash_Claw.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Slash Claw in Kiva's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Super_Arm.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Super Arm in Kiva's Stage Shampoo's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Power_Stone.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Power Stone in Shampoo's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Dive_Missile.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Dive Missile in Shampoo's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Shadow_Blade.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Shadow Blade in Shampoo's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Atomic_Fire.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Atomic Fire in Shampoo's Stage Topaz's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Noise_Crush.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Noise Crush in Topaz's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Thunder_Beam.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Thunder Beam in Topaz's Stage Pike Queen Lucy's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Air_Shooter.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Air Shooter in Pike Queen Lucy's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Gemini_Laser.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Gemini Laser in Pike Queen Lucy's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Napalm_Bomb.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Napalm Bomb in Pike Queen Lucy's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Plant_Barrier.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Plant Barrier in Pike Queen Lucy's Stage Mitzi's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Quick_Boomerang.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Quick Boomerang in Mitzi's Stage Touko Zaizen's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Rolling Cutter in Touko Zaizen's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Gyro_Attack.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Gyro Attack in Touko Zaizen's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Queen_Arrow.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Queen Arrow in Touko Zaizen's Stage Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Bubble_Lead.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Bubble Lead in Touko Zaizen's Stage Saving Menny Image:Menny's_Body_Normal_and_Vicky's_Normal.png|Menny's Body Normal and Vicky's Normal Image:Vicky_turn_to_Normal.png|Vicky turn to Normal Image:Why.png|Why Image:Cute_Little_Animals.png|Cute Little Animals Image:Are_They_Cleaning.png|Are They Cleaning Image:Animals_escape_Monkey_Sound.png|Animals escape Monkey Sound Image:Animals_escape_Elephant_Sound.png|Animals escape Elephant Sound Grindertaur's Forest Image:Beauty_and_the_Obese_Boss_Music.png|Beauty and the Obese Boss Music Image:Monkeys_and_Elephants_and_Animals_Run_Away.png|Monkeys and Elephants and Animals Run Away for Puftup's Explode Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr.'s_Explode_in_Grindertaur's_Stage.png|Beam Kirby and Gwen Tennyson with Poppy Bros. Jr. Explode Image:Jet_Kirby's_Jet_Blow_by_Rhinosaurus.png|Jet Kirby's Jet Blow by Rhinosaurus Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Pharaoh_Wave.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Pharaoh Wave in Grindertaur's Forest Image:Jet_Kirby's_Jet_Blow_by_Roadkill_Rodney.png|Jet Kirby's Jet Blow by Roadkill Rodney Battle Image:Grindertaur's_injured.png|Grindertaur's injured on sprite Image:Fighting_Army_Dillo.png|Fighting Grindertaur Image:Sabrina_the_Animated_Series_-_Talking_Beaver.png|Talking Beaver Image:Grindertaur's_injured_by_Queen_Arrow.png|Grindertaur's injured by Queen Arrow Image:Grindertaur's_Ground_Pound.png|Grindertaur's Ground Pound Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Throw_Bomber_at_Grindertaur.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Bomber at Grindertaur Image:Stripperella_vs_Grindertaur.png|Stripperella vs Grindertaur Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss1.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Blipper at Grindertaur Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss2.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Blade Knight at Roadkill Rodney Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss3.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Walky at Roadkill Rodney Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss4.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Poppy Bros. Jr. at Grindertaur Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss5.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Bronto Burt at Grindertaur Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss6.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Poppy Bros. Sr. at Atlantic Penguin Image:BeautyandtheObeseboss7.png|Ichigo Momomiya's Throw Bugzzy at Grindertaur Image:Grindertaur's_Prepare_Ground_Shake.png|Grindertaur's Prepare Ground Shake Image:Grindertaur's_death.png|Grindertaur's death Saving Cleep Image:Zhen_Ji_with_Buster_Bunny_chases_by_Animals.png|Zhen Ji with Buster Bunny chases by Animals Image:Zhen_Ji_with_Poppy_Bros._Sr.'s_Weakness_by_Animals.png|Zhen Ji with Poppy Bros. Sr.'s Weakness by Animals Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr.'s_Start_Explode_by_Zhen_Ji_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Poppy Bros. Sr.'s Start Explode by Zhen Ji and Buster Bunny Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr.'s_Start_Explode_by_Zhen_Ji_and_Raccoon_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Poppy Bros. Jr.'s Start Explode by Zhen Ji and Raccoon and Buster Bunny Image:Bugzzy's_Start_Explode_by_Pike_Queen_Lucy_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Bugzzy's Start Explode by Pike Queen Lucy and Buster Bunny Image:Blipper's_Start_Explode_by_Kiva_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Blipper's Start Explode by Kiva and Buster Bunny Image:Walky's_Start_Explode_by_Topaz_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Walky's Start Explode by Topaz and Buster Bunny Image:Bomber's_Start_Explode_by_Touko_Zaizen_and_Ostrich_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Bomber's Start Explode by Touko Zaizen and Ostrich and Buster Bunny Image:Blade_Knight's_Start_Explode_by_Shampoo_and_Kangaroo_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Blade Knight's Start Explode by Shampoo and Kangaroo and Buster Bunny Image:Bronto_Burt's_Start_Explode_by_Mitzi_and_Buster_Bunny.png|Bronto Burt's Start Explode by Mitzi and Buster Bunny Quote Captain Gantu: Those Ichigo Momomiya! What happen to Dogadon! Shampoo: Plant Barrier! Vicky: (after electric eel uses spark destroy the 'Kind' and her out the kind): What? Cute little animals? And they're CLEANING?!? GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Villains (from Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Fat_Fish.png|Fat Fish Image:Roadkill_Rodney_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Roadkill Rodney Image:Blipper.png|Blipper Image:Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight Image:Walky.png|Walky Image:Bomber.png|Bomber Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Bomb_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Boomerang_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Bronto_Burt.png|Bronto Burt Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr..png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Image:Bugzzy.png|Bugzzy Image:Leatherhead_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Leatherhead Image:Rocksteady_II_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Rocksteady II Weakness Image:Blipper_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Blipper Image:Blade_Knight_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Blade Knight Image:Walky_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Walky Image:Bomber_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Bomber Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Bomb_Poppy_Bros._Jr._(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Boomerang_Poppy_Bros._Jr._(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. Image:Bronto_Burt_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Bronto Burt Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Image:Bugzzy_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Bugzzy Trivia *In Stripperella Menny has weight gain in reused from Beauty and the Obese Part 1. *In Nintendo Wii Games 'Beauty and the Obese'. *Buster Bunny loves Ichigo Momomiya, Hello Nurse, Zhen Ji, Gwen Tennyson, Kiva, Shampoo, Topaz, Pike Queen Lucy, Mitzi, Touko Zaizen, Menny, Cleep and Jealousy Babs Bunny chases at Buster Bunny reused from Buffed Bunny. *Stripperella's Assistant name Calamity Coyote. *Kiva's Helper is Furrball. *Shampoo's Assistant name is Marin and Helper name is Fifi. *Pike Queen Lucy's Assistant name is Dana. *When Destroy Driver Ed from Sabrina the Animated Series episode. Change to Talking Beaver, Got then cancelled Driver Ed. Category:Episode